1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thinly shaped stator that can be advantageously used, for example, in soundless alarm mechanisms of mobile communication devices, and to an axial-gap brushless vibration motor equipped with the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coreless slotless motor comprising one bearing has been suggested as a flat axial-gap brushless vibration motor, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Patent Application No. 4-137463 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-143767.
A cored noncircular motor in which a drive circuit member is disposed on the side of a stator and which comprises a core with armature coils wound about a plurality of equidistantly spaced poles is known, for example, from Japanese Utility Patent Application No. 2000-245103.
However, such motors have a large size in the sidewise direction and poor mounting efficiency with an SMD system on a set printed wiring board. Moreover, because they are cored, the thickness thereof is inevitably large and they have poor utility.
Furthermore, motors of cored, and slotless and coreless types, have also been suggested in which some of a plurality of armature coils were removed to provide a cavity and a drive circuit member was disposed in the cavity, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-142427 (FIGS. 8-11).